ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Claire
Selena Claire (セレナ・クレール Serena Kurēru), fullname Selena Alexander Robert Ellisia Claire (セレナ・アレキサンダー・ロバート・エリジア・クレール Serena Arekisandā Robāto Erijia Kurēru), is character from the Future Heroes Series. She is the main character of the Future Heroes Series. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She was raised in an orphanage at an unknown town with no memory of her parents. Due to her status as a crybaby, she is frequently teased and or bullied by kids of higher age, while kids of the same age tend to stay away from her to avoid having the same treatment. At one point, she met Grace, who is at the orphanage as part of a "community service" work. The former convinced her to stop being a dormat. Inspired by Grace's words, she eventually stands up to the bullies. She is later adopted by Grace's family, becoming the former's little sister in the process. At some point after Grace left to study abroad, she and the rest of the family moved to Danville. While taking a tour, she encounter a group of bullies. By herself, she defend herself against the bullies until Katie came to help. The two apprehend the bullies. She met Wendy at some point.later Berry Blossom, Dasher and Sweet Caramel. She admires Katie due to her beign a hero. She and her friends met her right after she and her friends return from the future . Prior to Fireside Crusaders Forever, she had formed the NEW Fireheart as an honor to the original team. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders Forever Future Heroes Series Personality She is portrayed as somewhat carefree, clueless, brash, energetic, happy-go-lucky, confident, determined and reckless. She has a tendecy for being overly excited when encountering or obtaining something she claims as 'awesome'. She is somewhat gluttonous; as such, she is easily reeled in by food. She can be a bit oblivious to what is happening around her. While she has a pretty tough personality, she is afraid of thunder and lightning. Despite her rather reckless and carefree personality, she is kind and caring at heart. She is also willing to help anyone. As shown for a few times, she can be a bit sensitive, especially if her friends quit the team without notice. Due to her friendly nature, she promptly befriends anyone she mets, regardless of their personality or difference. She can be very aggresive when it comes to food, arguing with Berry, or when someone hurts her friends. Before the events of the Future Heroes Series, she was somewhat a crybaby and feeling insecure about herself. After standing up to the bullies from the orphanage, she slowly become what she is known by the present day: an energetic, happy person who is determined. She does, however, have her dark times. During the events of ''Fireheart Generations - Episode of Selena'', she broke down to tears and briefly fell to despair after failing to save her sister. She recovers from despair after being reminded that she still has her friends. After the timeskip, she has the same carefree and energetic personality, but are slightly toned down. She doesn't get too overly excited over somethings she adores as before. On top of that, she can also be quick-witted She also has higher confidence and determination. Physical Appearence She has long blond hair with a sharper end. Her Fireside Girl outfit has maroon collars and she wears a brown skirt. She also wears red shoes. Her eyes are pure blue. After the timeskip, she wears a red coat over her Fireside Girl outfit and a large maroon cap with the Fireside Girl logo within a circle added by Selena. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she sports a ponytail. Powers and Abilities 'Phoenix Aura' In the past, her ancestors were granted with the power of the Phoenix Aura by Katie's ancestor. As a result, she inherited those powers. Unlike Katie, Selena has full control over the Phoenix Aura powers, both physicially and channelling. Beacuse of this, she has several special attributes. 'Immunity' Due to her status as an unnatural Animal Aura Human, she displays an incredible ammount of human strength, making her immune to most attacks and to a lesser extent, unfortunate mishaos (Ex. surviving an explosive blow, crashing to a building, falling from the sky, ect.). Despite this immunity, she can still feel pain. 'Dimensional Remote Attacks' As with Katie, she weilds a Dimensional Remote. She oftenly use it for sword combat, unlike Katie who oftenly use the remote for projectiles. 'Normal Attacks' Sword Mode *'Finisher: Sword Strike' (必殺：ソードストライク Hissatsu: Sodo Sutoraiku) - A deadly finisher which slice through the enemy. *'Finisher: Sword Dart' (必殺：ソードダート Hissatsu: Sodo Dato) - The sword point is multipled and are flinged to a group of enemies. *'Finisher: Giant Sword' (必殺：ジャイアントソード Hissatsu: Jianto Sodo) - The sword point grows large and slice a group of enemies. *'Finisher: Sword Spiral' (必殺：ソードスパイラル Hissatsu: Sodo Supairaru) - The sword point is flipped horizontal and spuned as it take down a group of enemies. *'Finisher: Extend Blade' (必殺：エクステンドブレード Hissatsu: Ekusutendo Buredo) - The sword is extended to attack enemies in a far away distance. *'Finisher: ' Projectile Mode *'Finisher: Radial Blast' (必殺：ラジアルブラスト Hissatsu: Rajiaru Burasuto) - A powerful laser projectile that takes down one lane of enemies. *'Finisher: Rapid Fire', in Japanese as Finisher: Blast Gatling (必殺：ブラストガトリング Hissatsu: Burasuto Gatoringu) - A barrage of laser projectiles that take down a group of enemies. *'Finisher: Ultra Laser' (必殺：ウルトラレーザー Hissatsu: Urutora Reza) - An extremely large version of Radial Blast, it sends of a gigantic laser projectile that take down a group of enemies. *'Finisher: Rainstorm' (必殺：暴風雨 Hissatsu: Bofuu) - A barrage of laser projectiles that heads for the sky at first before raining down on a gropu of enemies to take them down. 'Phoenix Aura Influence' Sword Mode *'Phoenix Technique: Flame Sword' (フェニックス技：炎剣 Fenikkusu Waza: Hono ken) - A flame version of Sword Strike. It burns and slice a group of enemies. *'Phoenix Technique: Fire Dart' (フェニックス技：ファイアーダート Fenikkusu Waza: Faiaa Dato) - A flame version of Sword Dart. *'Phoenix Technique: Giant Flame Sword' (フェニックス技：ジャイアントフレームソード Fenikkusu Waza: Jianto Furemu Sodo) - A flame version of Giant Sword. *'Phoenix Technique: Flame Spiral' (フェニックス技：フレイムスパイラル Fenikkusu Waza: Furemu Supairaru) - A flame version of Sword Spiral. Projectile Mode *'Phoenix Technique: Radial Fire Blast' (フェニックス技：ラジアルファイアーブラスト Fenikkusu Waza: Rajiaru Faia Burasuto) - A flame version of Radial Blast. *'Phoenix Technique: Rapid Phoenix Fire', in Japanese as Phoenix Technique: Phoenix Gatling (フェニックス技：フェニックスガトリング Fenikkusu Waza: Fenikkusu Gatoringu) - A flame version of Rapid Fire. *'Phoenix Technique: Ultra Pyro' (フェニックス技：ウルトラパイロ Fenikkusu Waza: Urutora Pairo) - A flame version of Ultra Laser. *'Phoenix Technique: Firestorm' (フェニックス技：火事嵐 Fenikkusu Waza: Kajiarashi) - A flame version of Rainstorm. 'Core Medal Influence' Tatoba *'Sword Mode - Tatoba Sword Strike' (タトバソードストライク Tatoba Sodo Sutoraiku) *'Projectile Mode - Tatoba Rapid Fire' [In Japanese as Tatoba Blast Gatling '(タトバブラストガトリング ''Tatoba Burasuto Gatoringu)], '''Tatoba Rainstorm (タトバ暴風雨 Tatoba Bofuu) Gatakiriba *'Sword Mode - Gatakiriba Spiral' (ガタキリバスパイラル Gatakiriba Supairaru) *'Projectile Mode - Gatakiriba Rapid Fire' [In Japanese as Gatakiriba Gatling (ガタキリバガトリング Gatakiriba Gatoringu)] Latoratah *'Sword Mode - Latoratah Dart ('ラトラーターコンボ技 Ratorata Dato) *'Projectile Mode - Latoratah Radial Blast' (ラトラーターコンラジアルブラスト Ratorata Rajiaru Burasuto) Sagozo *'Sword Mode - Sagozo Giant Sword' (サゴーゾジャイアントソード Sagozo Jianto Sodo) *'Projectile Mode - Sagozo Ultra Laser' (サゴーゾウルトラレーザー Sagozo Urutora Reza) Tajador *'Sword Mode - Tajador Sword Strike' (タジャドルソードストライク Tajadoru Sodo Sutoraiku) *'Projectile Mode - Tajador Rainstorm' (タジャドル暴風雨 Tajadoru Bofuu) Shauta *'Sword Mode - Shauta Spiral' (シャウタスパイラル Shauta Supairaru) *'Projectile Mode - Shauta Rainstorm' (シャウタ暴風雨 Shauta Bofuu) Putotyra (nnosaurus) *'Sword Mode - Putotyra Strike' (プトティラストライク Putotira Sutoraiku) *'Projectile Mode - Putotyra Ultra Laser' (プトティラウルトラレーザー Putotira Urutora Reza) Tamashii *'Sword Mode - Tamashii Spiral' (タマシースパイラル Tamashi Supairaru) *'Projectile Mode - Tamashii Rapid Fire' [In Japanese as Tamashii Gatling (タマシーガトリング Tamashi Gatling)] Upechi *'Sword Mode - Upechi Giant Sword' (ユーペッチージャイアントソード Yupetchi Jianto Sodo) *'Projectile Mode - Upechi Ultra Laser' (ユーペッチーウルトラレーザー Yupetchi Urutora Reza) Tiguku *'Sword Mode - Tiguku Spiral' (ティグックスパイラル Tigukku Supairaru) *'Projectile Mode - Tiguku Rainstorm' (ティグック暴風雨 Tigukku Bofuu) Sanibi *'Sword Mode - Sanibi Sword Strike' (サニビーソードストライク Sanibi Sodo Sutoraiku) *'Projectile Mode - Sanibi Radial Blast' (サニビーラジアルブラスト Sanibi Rajiaru Burasuto) Mopeha *'Sword Mode - Mopeha Dart' (モーペッハーボ技 Mopehha Dato) *'Projectile Mode - Mopeha Rainstorm' (モーペッハー暴風雨 Mopehha Bofuu) 'Sword/Projectile Combination' Normal Attacks *'Super Finisher: Giant Sword Rapid Fire', in Japanese as Super Finisher: Giant Sword Gatling (超必殺：ジャイアントソードガトリング Cho Hissatsu: Jianto Sodo Gatling) - A combination of Giant Sword and Rapid Fire. The Giant Sword points are rapidly shooting at enemy groups in similar manner with Sword Dart. *'Super Finisher: Dart Laser' (超必殺：ボ技レーザー'' Cho Hissatsu: Dato Reza'') - A combination of Sword Dart and Ultra Laser. The Ultra Laser Projectile is split into 3 or 4 projectiles while taking the shape of a sword point. *'Super Finisher: Spiral Rainstorm' (超必殺：スパイラル暴風雨 Cho Hissatsu: Supairaru Bofuu) - A combination of Sword Spiral and Rainstorm. The Sword Spiral points are flunged the sky before raining down on a group of enemies as projectiles and attacks them on a spiral formation. Phoenix Aura Influence *'Super Phoenix Technique: Giant Flame Phoenix Sword Rapid Fire', in Japanese as Super Phoenix Finisher: Giant Flame Phoenix Sword Gatling (超フェニックス技：ジャイアントフレームフェニックスソードガトリング Cho Fenikkusu Waza: Jianto Furemu Fenikkusu Sodo Gatoringu) - A combination of Giant Flame Sword and Rapid Phoenix Fire. *'Super Phoenix Technique: Fire Dart Pyro' (超フェニックス技：ファイアーダートパイロ Cho Fenikkusu Waza: Faia Dato Pairo) - A combination of Fire Dart and Ultra Pyro. *'Super Phoenix Technique: Flame Spiral Firestorm' (超フェニックス技：フレイムスパイラル火事嵐 Cho Fenikkusu Waza: Furemu Supairaru Kajiarashi) - A combination of Flame Spiral and Firestorm. Relationships to be added.... Background Information *She is considered a counterpart to the One Piece character, Monkey D. Luffy. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team